Bulletproof
by Aoshika October
Summary: Ella emana tanta paz. Y él tiene un desastre por vida. Quizás si se acerca a ella, él pueda conseguir algo de esa tranquilidad. Solo quizás. ZoRo, One-shot, Universo Alternativo


Hola! Traigo este one-shot, una idea de esas que tengo que escribir o no me deja en paz. Es algo muy sencillo, pero aun así me gustó mucho escribirlo.

Es Alternative Universe, ojala no sea un problema n.n

Espero que les agrade.

Disc. One Piece le pertenece a Oda sama (*-*) yo solo hice la trama de este fic.

**Bulletproof**

**Por Aoshika**

Él se levanta de su cama y mira a su alrededor. La habitación desastrosa parece decirle "hola" cínicamente mientras él se talla los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para un nuevo día.

Camina descamisado por el caótico departamento buscando sus cosas, mientras en una de sus manos sujeta una taza de café a la que cada pocos minutos le da un trago. Come distraídamente una galleta mientras prepara su portafolio y el resto de sus herramientas.

Se mira por última vez al espejo al cepillarse los dientes, y éste le devuelve una mirada ojerosa de tantos días sin dormir bien, pero ansiosa por que el nuevo día que comenzara fuera productivo. Se pasa un peine por el corto cabello verde y se aleja del espejo tan rápido como se acercó, toma sus cosas y sale del departamento.

Mientras camina por la calle va esquivando a la gente, porque tiene prisa. Tiene que ir por su auto al estacionamiento, y como siempre, va tarde, bastante tarde.

Finalmente logra subir a su coche y comienza a tratar de esquivar el tráfico pero a esta hora las calles están atestadas. Todo se ve repleto, y en el aire hay un ambiente increíblemente cargado de enojo, de ansiedad y de contaminación, tanto que siente como si la cabeza la doliera al respirar el aire impuro, aun cuando tiene las ventanas cerradas.

Atrapado en un semáforo, su vista se dirige hacia un parque que, con el paso del tiempo, se ha ido llenando de vendedores ambulantes y de gente, mucha gente, un parque que pasó de ser un entretenimiento familiar y sano a un simple anexo más de la ciudad, con la misma apariencia contaminada y repleta que todo lo demás. Este parque se ve desde la ventana de su departamento y, tal y como lo sospechó, puede verla allí.

.

.

.

Esa mujer. Llama su atención poderosamente desde hacía semanas y ahora como siempre, está sentada en una banca. Como si fuera totalmente ajena a todo lo demás. Resistente a todo, sentada allí, con la espalda recta, una sonrisa indeleble en el rostro y su mirada clavada en un libro que descansaba en sus rodillas.

La había notado hacia un tiempo, pero casi podía asegurar que llevaba allí toda una vida. Es decir, una mañana simplemente había salido a trabajar y allí estaba. Al día siguiente lo mismo, y ella estaba. Y así habían ido pasando los días y voltear a verla cuando pasaba por allí se volvió una costumbre.

Quizás por cómo la gente pasa a su lado, con las miradas fijas en el piso, con prisas y con una gran carga invisible en los hombros, ella se ve ligera. Se ve ajena, como si su imagen no correspondiera al cuadro completo.

El semáforo se pone en verde y Zoro acelera para salir pronto de allí e ir a trabajar.

Para cuando anochece él vuelve, y aunque las calles están más vacías que por la mañana también hay un molesto semáforo deteniéndolo frente a su edificio. A esta hora también voltea hacia el parque, pero obviamente la banca que en la mañana ella ocupa está vacía.

.

.

.

Es su día libre y, sin querer casi, se levanta bastante temprano. Para no perder la costumbre, camina a la cocina y se prepara un café. Casi de manera inconsciente, camina con la taza en la mano hasta llegar a su ventana, y se asoma hacia la calle.

Repleta de autos, como siempre. la gente va y viene con las mismas prisas, se escuchan los mismos ruidos y se siente la misma inquietud y ansia en el ambiente.

.

.

.

Se le antoja pensar que quizás es ese mismo ambiente opresivo el que obliga a la gente a cometer crímenes. Quizás, solo quizás, respirar ese aire tóxico era lo que podía convertir a alguien de humano a monstruo. Quizás jamás lo sabría con certeza, pero por el momento se contenta con imaginar que esa es una explicación más o menos lógica- si es que algo de lo que hay a su alrededor puede considerarse verdaderamente lógico.

Aunque hasta el momento se ha obligado conscientemente a no hacerlo, su mirada se va hacia abajo, a un lado, y allí, puede verla. En el parque, como todos los días a esa hora. Está sentada, envuelta en un aire distinto al de los demás.

¿Cómo puede leer con tanta concentración, y mostrar tal tranquilidad, ahí sentada?

La gente pasa por su lado, hablan, gritan, discuten, molestan, pero ella está tan tranquila que si no la hubiera visto pasar la página o tomarse un descanso cada dos o cinco minutos, juraría que se trataba de una estatua o de un holograma.

Penoso. Penoso que hasta el momento ese era quizás uno de los mayores entretenimientos que tenía en su vida. Y es que, desde que comenzó a notarla hasta este momento, se ha dado cuenta de tantas cosas, tantos gestos y expresiones correspondientes a ella.

Es inusual en él. Normalmente las mujeres le parecen tan indiferentes que no les pone atención alguna.

Ha tenido novias, y ha tenido también relaciones más íntimas, pero ninguna ha dejado en él huella alguna.

Su vida es difícil, desordenada y peligrosa. Por un lado le gusta su trabajo, pero por otro lado, tiene que salir de su casa todos los días consciente de que quizás esa ha sido la última vez que puede presenciar un amanecer – por contaminado y feo que pueda lucir en una gran ciudad como esa.

No es el tipo de hombre al cual una mujer está dispuesta a unir su vida, pero para él está bien. Porque para él las mujeres no son importantes, no son nada que lo obligue a voltear al pasado o a detener su vida un solo instante.

Pero ella se ve tan distinta. Está seguro, y cree que incluso podría ir y decírselo en voz alta, que ella tiene una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Ella tiene que ser una mujer pacífica. Quizás es bibliotecaria, y lo más probable es que viva sola. Ella emana paz, ella parece nunca estar pensando en algo malo. Da la impresión de que el aire que respira se purifica solo por pasar por sus pulmones. Parece invulnerable, perfecta…angelical. Parece a prueba de balas.

Zoro no suele tener ese tipo de pensamientos y a veces descubrirse haciendo esto le enfurece, pero esta vez se encuentra de ánimos.

Deja la taza en la mesa y después de asearse apropiadamente se viste de manera casual y decide salir del departamento.

Camina hacia el parque, pero al verla a unos cuantos pasos las piernas le flaquean. Siente el temblor que hacía mucho que no sentía, y realmente no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió así.

¿Fue en una cita? No. ¿Fue en los brazos de alguna mujer? No. ¿Fue al correr persiguiendo a alguien en una noche oscura? No.

¿Fue la última vez que sintió en su nariz el aroma a pólvora y sangre? Definitivamente no.

Se convence a sí mismo y continúa. Llega hasta la banca y se sienta distraídamente, regañándose mentalmente por si acaso estaba perturbando la lectura de aquella mujer, cuyo único pecado era estar sentada allí y lucir diferente.

Pasa un buen rato y ella sigue leyendo, y él sigue fingiendo ser un simple peatón que decidió tomar un descanso. Pudo ser solo un minuto, pudieron ser diez.

Fue en realidad como media hora, y se sentía realmente estúpido. Necesitaba pensar en una manera de romper el hielo.

Después de esperar unos minutos sin que se le ocurra nada, ella voltea y le sonríe.

-¿Vives en ese edificio, verdad?- pregunta con familiaridad, casi con complicidad, y a él le salta el corazón y de pronto se encuentra a sí mismo incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente. Pero se repone.

-Sí.

-Pasas todos los días por aquí en tu auto- le dice ella, como si él le hubiese pedido que explicara algo-¿Hoy no fuiste a trabajar?

El niega con la cabeza y ella sonríe una segunda vez.

-Ojalá pudiéramos vernos más seguido. Me agradas- él parece estar a punto de sugerirle algo, pero ella, con toda tranquilidad continúa hablando- Pero debo irme ahora, tengo que trabajar. Fue un gusto conocerte, Zoro.

Ahora está confundido.

-¡Espera! Mujer, yo…

-Tienes el gafete de la oficina puesto- informa ella cuando ya ha dado varios pasos alejándose, sabiendo que le preguntará por cómo supo su nombre; ahora camina de espaldas, mirándolo pero sin detenerse- no sé tú, pero siendo policía en mi día libre, yo no andaría con eso en la calle. ¡Te veo mañana!

Zoro, aún bastante turbado, se fija en su camisa y efectivamente, antes de salir, quizás por costumbre, se ha puesto el gafete. Niega con la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo, y se lo quita con presteza. Ella ya ha desaparecido de su vista, pero no le importa, pues sabe que ella no miente, -no la imagina capaz de mentir- mañana la verá otra vez.

Regresa al departamento dispuesto a dormir alguna de sus interminables siestas. Se regaña y recrimina una y mil veces por haberla llamado "mujer", pero bueno, no sabe su nombre.

Sin embargo, no se exalta demasiado pensando en ello.

Tal y como lo pensó, la mujer tiene un efecto relajante a su alrededor. Solo estar un rato a su lado, e intercambiar unas pocas palabras, le trajo tranquilidad necesaria para conciliar un sueño reparador. Que vaya que le hace falta. Lleva varios días de trabajo sin poder descansar como se debe y esto lo pone de bastante mal humor.

Y dormir le viene perfecto, pero en sus sueños rondan palabras y preguntas, palabras que quisiera decirle, preguntas que tiene que hacerle, aunque quizás nunca se anime, aunque quizás, la próxima vez que la vea volverá a trabarse, a ponerse nervioso y a no saber qué contestarle.

Lamentablemente, antes de poder entrar en la parte más profunda del sueño, esa parte de la que nadie lo saca, su teléfono suena y lo trae de vuelta a la realidad tan bruscamente que está a punto de caerse de la cama.

Levanta el auricular y contesta. Hay una emergencia y tiene que salir rápido.

Se viste con ropa de trabajo y toma sus cosas. Se asegura de llevar el gafete, pero como siempre, acomoda la placa pulcramente en la cara interna de su saco.

Mientras va de camino, piensa que quizás sería un lindo gesto de su parte invitarla a desayunar. Quizás podría llevarle una flor, o invitarla a un café. Para conocerla mejor. Para saber quizás de donde viene tanta tranquilidad.

Y si tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco de eso puede pasar a su persona. Si eso serviría para aplacar todo el caos que trae todo el tiempo en el corazón y que tan difícil le es resolver.

Llega a las oficinas y hay un gran alboroto. Corre a la oficina de su jefa y todo el equipo está allí, todos lucen inquietos pero él sabe que lo que haya pasado, a ellos no les toca sino el trabajo sucio.

-Menos mal que llegaste- le dice ella, todos leen documentos, miran fotografías.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Nami?

Ella no lo mira, pero le pasa un expediente.

-Asesinaron al alcalde. Hace menos de una hora. Tenemos que movernos.

Zoro comienza a hojear el expediente y comprender el porqué de tanto alboroto en las calles cuando venía en el camino. Ve las fotos de la escena y lee por encima las declaraciones de los testigos.

-Luffy y Ussop ya fueron a registrar el área, por si encuentran algo más. Brook y Franky interrogarán a los testigos que faltan. Tú y Sanji buscarán al asesino.

-¿Hay algún sospechoso?- no le hace gracia tener que trabajar con el rubio.

-Sí, pero ya son palabras mayores. Muchos de los testigos afirman haber visto cerca de la escena a una mujer que nadie reconoce. Pero me mandaron esto desde las oficinas centrales- le da una carpeta- coincide con su descripción. Es una profesional. Zoro- él la mira a los ojos- si las sospechas son ciertas, está abriéndole camino a un pez gordo. Lo más probable es que ahora vaya tras nosotros, así que hay que tener cuidado.

Zoro toma la carpeta y luego de leer la descripción, mira la foto. Su expresión se endurece, pero Nami, concentrada en otra cosa, no lo nota.

Zoro deja la carpeta sobre la mesa y sin esperar a Sanji prepara su arma y deja la oficina dispuesto a cumplir su trabajo. No puede esperar a mañana, tienen que verse en ese mismo momento.

Cuando menos, ya sabe que esa mujer se llama Robin.

**Fin**

**Siempre he leído un montón de fics donde hay amor a primera vista, o los protas se conocen en una situación extraña, o se ponen a platicar randomly en la calle aun siendo unos desconocidos…y casi siempre termina bien.**

**Y ya que soy una dramaqueen, tenía que hacer una aportación a la causa con mi toque de conflicto y problemas, oh sí.**

**Para quien le interese: tengo planeado escribir otro fic largo. Estas semanas han sido muy pesadas pero ya tengo casi todo el primer capítulo, espero empezar a publicar pronto.**

**Saludos! **

**Aoshika**


End file.
